Street Fighter X Hokuto No Ken
by Lee Ken Tam
Summary: This story takes place after Kenshiro has left Raoh's son Ryu to fend for himself and before his reunion with Rin and Bat. In his travels, he comes across a young fighter who hides a dark secret. This dark secret would force him to face his greatest adversaries as both a fighter and the Saviour of Century's End.
1. Prologue

Hokuto no Ken X Street Fighter X Tekken

 **I do not own any of the characters depicted in this fan fiction**

 **Street Fighter is owned by Capcom**

 **Fist of the North Star/Hokuto no Ken is owned by Shueisha**

 **Tekken is owned by Namco**

Prologue

The year is 2020. The Earth has been reduced to planet filled with ash and dust following a nuclear war. There are no more trees or animals, and water is scarce. However, the human race has been able to survive this ordeal. Unfortunately, they have entered a period of violence where the law of the survival of the fittest is taken literally. Certain human beings were reduced to sadistic and merciless killers who would prey on the weak in a struggle for survival. Even with the emergence of villages and cities, the world was drowned in utter chaos. Fortunately, prophecy claimed a saviour would appear and bring hope and order back. His name was Kenshiro, the 64th successor of the assassination art of Hokuto Shinken. It was Kenshiro who was able to bring light back to the dystopian world when he defeated his brother, Raoh who was the Ruler of Century's End. However, fate had another role for Kenshiro to play as he was forced to the Land of Asura to defeat the ruling Rasho in order to rescue Lin, the twin sister of the Empress Rui. After his adventures in the Land of Asura, Kenshiro had begun training his next succesor in the form of Raoh's son, Ryu before leaving him to fend for himself. Many wondered what had happened to Kenshiro after he left Ryu or whether he was still alive. However, Kenshiro could not die just yet as fate had another role for him to play...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Saviour Appears**

A lone figure trudged heavily through the barren wasteland which was once the flourishing state of Okinawa. His feet sank deeply into the sand with every step he took. His once white gi, weathered by the sand and dirt, was now brown with signs of wear and tear. His red headband was soaked with sweat while the duffel bag on his back showed signs of tearing. "Water..." the man mumbled. If he showed any signs that he was both hungry and dehydrated, no one would have guessed it for his physique was of that of a well-trained athlete. However, the forces were against him. The sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky, heating up the air he was breathing in and the sand was cutting the soles of his feet as he continued on with his disoriented journey. Soon, the heat became too much for the man and he collapsed on the sandy floor. As his vision faded to black, he caught a glimpse of three figures approaching him before passing out.

" Hey!" shouted a man with pig tails " Lookie what we got here."

" What is it?!" replied a man with a mohawk.

" Free meat!" replied the nameless Shura.

The three of them were standing over the unconscious man, wondering what to do.

" Say, you! Check his duffel bag and see if there is food in there!" ordered the mohawked man to the pig tailed man.

" Why should I?! You do it!" the pig tailed man retorted.

" 'Cause I'm the leader of this group! That's why!" retorted the mohawked man.

As the two men quarelled, the nameless Shura shook the man. Confirming that the man was unconscious, the Shura proceeded to open the duffel bag. Searching the bag, he found a wad of cash, an old passport and some notes. He looked back at the two men who were still quarelling

" If you are done quarelling, I just want to inform you that there is no food in this bag." exclaimed the nameless Shura, getting the attention of the two men.

" What!? No food? Waste of our bloody time!" shouted the mohawked man.

" It was YOU who decided to follow him!" exclaimed the pig tailed man, pointing his finger at the mohawked man.

The three of them stood there, pondering on what action to take on the unconscious man.

"Hey!" exclaimed the mohawked man, " I've got an idea"

" What?!" asked the nameless Shura and the pig tailed man

" Why don't you hoist him up to be our personal puching bag?" said the mohawked man, " I mean he is muscular and all, and we could practice our punches?"

" Hmmm...Sounds good." both the Shura and the pig tailed man, nodding their heads simultaneously.

" Great!" exclaimed the mohawked man, " I'll go first then!"

The nameless Shura and the pig tailed man proceeded to hoist the unconscious man up.

" Man, is he heavy!" complained the pig tailed man.

" Heavier is better." replied the Shura.

After much difficulty, they managed to hoist the unconscious man up and position him like one would for a punching bag.

" Okay, let' er rip!" exclaimed the pig tailed man, turning towards the mohawked man.

The mohawked man stayed still.

" Hey, I SAID let' er rip!" yelled the pig tailed man

The mohawked man man remained motionless.

" HEY! YOU GONE DEAF?!" yelled the pig tailed man.

Suddenly, the head and the chest of the mohawked man begin to expand rapidly. His face became distorted and his head twisted and turned from the expansion. The head and chest continued to expand until it exploded violently, spraying blood and pieces of brain matter onto the Shura and the pig tailed man.

" OH MY GOD! WHAT THE..." screamed the pig tailed man.

As the mohawked man's lifeless body drooped down, a man wearing a leather jacket was revealed to be standing behind the dead man's body.

" Both scum and demons working together?!" he exclaimed, " It was bound to happen."

" Who the hell do you think you are?! Killing our friend like that!?" exclaimed the pig tailed man.

" It doesn't matter who I am." replied the man in the leather jacket, cracking his knuckles " All that matters is that both of you are gonna be dead soon."

" What bullshit are you saying?!" exclaimed the pig tailed man, raising his axe, " I'll show you who's gonna be DEAD!"

" Wait!" warned the nameless Shura

Too late, the pig tailed man charged, axe raised, towards the man in the leather jacket. The man in the leather jacket shifted his body, causing the axe to miss it's target

" WAATAAA!" screamed the man as he landed a roundhouse kick on the pig tailed man's face.

The pig tailed man howled in pain and dropped to the ground. Seconds later, his face expanded and exploded, sending blood and his eyeballs flying to the air. The nameless Shura stepped back in fear, legs trembling.

" This is..." the Shura sttuttered.

" Yes." answered the man in the leather jacket. " Hokuto Shinken."

" Then you must be...KENSHIRO!" exclaimed the Shura.

The nameless Shura reached for his staff and proceeded to extend it into a spear.

" There is no point defending yourself." Kenshiro replied coldly, " You'll be dead when I'm done with you, demon!"

" Not if I kill you FIRST!" yelled the Shura, "DIE!"

The nameless Shura pounced, his spear in the air ready to stab Kenshiro. Kenshiro readied himself. As the Shura came closer, Kenshiro's eyes flashed.

" ATATATATATATATATATAWAAATAA!" yelled Kenshiro as he unleashed a flurry of punches on the nameless Shura, " HOKUTO HYAKURETSU KEN!"

The Shura fell to the ground, dropping his spear, Kenshiro proceeded toward the unconscious man. As he picked the man up, the Shura stood up rage in his eyes.

" You think I would be defeated that easily!?" exclaimed the Shura, " I'm still alive!"

" No." retorted Kenshiro, " You are already dead."

" Whaaa..." the Shura replied before his body began to expand rapidly before exploding, leaving nothing but a bloody spot where he was standing before.

Kenshiro put the unconscious man onto to his shoulders and proceeded to walk in the direction of the nearest village. Little did he know, he was being watched.

The figure had watched the happenings from a cliff nearby. He had spikey red hair and was wearing a black gi with prayer beads around his neck. He stood on the cliff, taking in what he had seen. After a moment of silence, a smile broke on his face.

" Finally!" he exclaimed, "I have found a worthy opponent!"

His fist shook with excitement. Suddenly, he felt a disturbance and turned around. He was surrounded by five nameless Shuras, all wielding swords with smirks on their faces. The leader of the Shuras stepped forward to greet the red-haired man.

" Say..." the Shura leader said, " You look like a strong fellow. Why don't you join us?"

The other Shuras laughed sinisterly.

" Together," the Shura leader continued, putting his hand on the red-haired man's shoulder, " We can take over this region. What do you say?"

" I have no time for you insects!" responded the red-haired man and backfisted the Shura leader's face.

The Shura leader staggered back, his hand covering the right side of his face. He scowled at the red-haired man, eyes filled with murderous intent.

"SHURAS!" commanded the Shura Leader, " Show him the might of the Shura and what happens to those who try to hurt them!"

The four remaining Shuras charged towards the red-haired man. The red-haired man smiled sinisterly, preparing himself. As the Shuras got closer, his eyes flashed red.

" This should be amusing..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Duel of Champions**

" Where am I?"

The man in the white gi woke up to find himself lying on a bed in a makeshift hut. He looked around, disoriented and confused. He felt the presence of a bandaged wrapped around his chest and arm.

" You're awake, at last." a voice exclaimed

Ryu immediately turned to his side to come face to face with an elderly old man in a purple robe. The old man was sitting there with a warm smile and a glint of joy in his eyes.

" My name is Ougi, elder and healer of the Yellow Village." the old man exclaimed.

" I am Ryu." replied the man in the white gi, " This is the Yellow Village?"

" Yes." replied Ougi, " The Yellow Village, the village where the sun shines brightly onto us."

" How did I get here?" asked Ryu, as he sat upright on the bed.

" A man brought you here." answered Ougi, handing Ryu a cup of water ," He said you needed food and water. Here drink."

Ryu took the cup and drank quickly from it.

" I'm sorry but can I have another?" requested Ryu.

Ougi smiled and called the guard who was outside the makeshift hut.

" Bring this gentleman another glass of water." ordered Ougi, " It is clear he has not had water for several days."

" Yes, elder." the guard obliged and made his way out of the hut.

" Tell me, Elder Ougi." Ryu started, " What was the name of the man who brought me here?"

" Why, it was Kenshiro, Saviour of the End of the Century." replied Ougi

Ryu eyes flashed when he heard the reply. His heart started beating excitedly.

" You mean Kenshiro, the 64th successor of Hokuto Shinken?" asked Ryu, his voice trying to hide his excitement.

" The same." beamed Ougi.

Suddenly, Ryu stood up from his bed and clenched tightly on Ougi's robe, which caught Ougi by surprise.

" Where is he now?!" demanded Ryu, " WHERE?!"

" He...He is on his way to next village." Ougi replied, with surprise and shock clearly on his face, " He just left a half an hour ago."

Hearing his reply, Ryu immediately dashed towards the exit, knocking the guard that was taking his glass of water, thus spilling his drink. He dashed towards the enormous village gates which were slowly closing.

" Wait!" Ryu yelled to the guards manning the village gates " Let me pass!"

The guards, seeing him run frantically towards the gates kept a small opening for him, just enough for him to squeeze through. He ran for what seemd to be like an hour before he saw a figure in front of him.

" KENSHIRO!" yelled Ryu

Kenshiro, hearing Ryu's call turned to face him. Ryu stopped, panting.

" You are **the** Kenshiro aka The Man with the Seven Scars?" asked Ryu.

" Yes." replied Kenshiro, " That would be me."

Ryu let out a huge sigh of relief.

" It is an honour to finally meet you in person." said Ryu.

" I see." exclaimed Kenshiro, " Well, I best be going."

Kenshiro proceeded to walk away but felt Ryu's hand on his shoulder.

" If I could kindly ask a favour." started Ryu, " I wish to test out my martial arts skill with you."

Kenshiro looked at Ryu, puzzled.

" You wish to spar with me?" asked Kenshiro.

" Yes." exclaimed Ryu, bowing and putting his left palm on his right fist.

Kenshiro stared at Ryu, who was still bowing.

" No." replied Kenshiro as he walked away.

Ryu looked up startled.

" But I just want to test myself out." retorted Ryu, " To further improve myself as a fighter!"

Ryu's last statement made Kenshiro stop. Kenshiro turned and looked at Ryu's face.

" This man." thought Kenshiro, " His body looks like that of a formidable fighter yet his eyes are the eyes of a compassionate man."

There was a moment of silence, both fighters stood motionless.

" Alright." Kenshiro said, cracking his knuckles, " I will spar with you."

Ryu beamed with excitement.

" Thank you, Kenshiro" he exclaimed.

Both fighters took their stance. The air around them became distorted as both unleashed their battle ki. For a while, both fighters stood still. Suddenly, Ryu rushed forward unleashing a combinations of kicks. Kenshiro dodged them with ease and counter-attacked with a straight jab which narrowly missed Ryu face. Ryu leapt back and responded with a back roundhouse kick which Kenshiro blocked with his arm. Pushing Ryu's leg away, Ken attacked with side kick to Ryu back.

" Arrgh!' grunted Ryu as he stumbled forward from the force of Kenshiro's side kick.

As Kenshiro returned to his stance, Ryu swung back and unleashed his hurricane kick towards Kenshiro.

" TATSUMAKI SENPUU-KYAKU!" yelled Ryu.

Kenshiro was finding it difficult to dodge Ryu hurricane kick. Seeing an opening, Kenshiro attacked with a roundhouse kick. Both Kenshiro's and Ryu's leg collided, stopping Ryu from continuing his hurricane kick. Both fighters returned to their stance before Kenshiro unleashed a barrage of kicks towards Ryu. Ryu crossed his arms across his body, protecting himself from the full brunt of Kenshiro's kicks. As Ryu protected himself, Kenshiro stopped kicking and threw a powerful punch towards Ryu's arms, sending Ryu back a great distance away from Kenshiro. Kenshiro seeing an opportunity, rushed forward towards Ryu. Ryu, anticipating Kenshiro's actions, proceeded to form a ball of blue energy between the palm of his hands. As Kenshiro drew nearer, the energy ball in Ryu's hands began to grow brighter and larger.

" HADOUKEN!" yelled Ryu as he launched the energy ball towards Kenshiro.

Kenshiro jumped into the air, avoiding the energy ball. He realized too late that he had fallen into Ryu's trap. Ryu readied himself and unleashed a powerful uppercut.

" SHORYUKEN!" Ryu yelled as his uppercut flew towards Kenshiro.

Kenshiro crossed his arms to block Ryu's attack but the force of Ryu's uppercut sent Kenshiro flying higher in the air, leaving him open to another assault. As Ryu landed, he proceed to form another energy ball. However, this energy ball was growing brighter and larger at a faster rate. Kenshiro readied himself for the decisive moment. Suddenly Ryu's eyes flashed.

" SHINKU HADOKEN!" Ryu yelled as he launched the giant energy ball towards the airborne Kenshiro. As the giant energy ball got closer, Kenshiro pushed his arms towards the energy ball.

" TENSHO HONRETSU!" he yelled and a blast of energy came out from Kenshiro's fingers towards the giant energy ball.

The giant energy ball and the energy blast crashed into each other, brightening up the already bright sky. This temporarily blinded Ryu and he had to cover his eyes. This proved a fatal mistake as Ryu suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. As the sky returned to it's normal brightness, Ryu was surprised to see Kenshiro standing in front of him. However, he was even more surprised to find a large cut on his chest.

" Hokuto Hiei Ken." exclaimed Kenshiro, " I was able to use the flying kick as a method to land on the ground safely and also to attack you."

" I see." Ryu exclaimed, " But it will take more than just a cut to disable me."

Ryu launched himself towards Kenshiro, performing a combination of kicks and punches towards Kenshiro. Kenshiro parried each blow before counter-attacking by pulling Ryu towards himself and unleashing a flurry of punches. Without enough time to defend himself, Ryu was forced to bear the brunt of Kenshiro's punches. Each punch caused Ryu to spit out blood. Kenshiro finished his attack with an uppercut, sending Ryu flying and landing on his stomach.

" HOKUTO HYAKURETSU KEN!" Kenshiro yelled.

Ryu's body remained motionless. Kenshiro, feeling something was off, walked towards Ryu.

" Ryu, I deliberately missed your pressure points," Kenshiro explained, " You are not dead yet."

Ryu was still motionless. Kenshiro kneeled towards Ryu, shaking him in an attempt to wake Ryu up.

" Ryu, are you alrigh..."

Kenshiro's sentence was cut short as suddenly he was hit by one of Ryu's uppercut. As he recovered, he was hit by another uppercut which sent him into the air and landing him a few feet from Ryu. As Kenshiro sat up, he could not believe his eyes. Ryu was standing up yet his expression was that of murderous intent and his eyes were glowing red. Kenshiro could feel dark ki swirling around Ryu.

" This feeling" thought Kenshiro, " It is almost similar to when I fought Kaioh!"

Kenshiro stood up and took his stance. Ryu smirked and took his stance.

" What do you think of my Metsu Shoryuken?!" Ryu asked harshly, " No matter, for I have awakened!"

Ryu took a small step forward, his dark ki burning the ground and leaving a mark.

" Come Kenshiro!" yelled Ryu, " Your grave awaits!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Demon Awakens**

The atmosphere of the battlefield was cold and dark as Ryu's dark ki continued to swirl around his body. Kenshiro stood still in his stance, as did Ryu. Both fighters were waiting for their opponent to make the first move. The air become thick as their respective battle ki swirled around them. Suddenly in flash, Ryu was directly in front of Kenshiro. This caught Kenshiro off guard as he received a powerful punch to the chest. The force of the punch was enough to send Kenshiro flying back, blood gushing from his mouth. As Kenshiro flew back, Ryu appeared behind him, waiting for Kenshiro's arrival. Just as Kenshiro got near, Ryu gave a powerful side kick to Kenshiro's back, sendng him flying a significant distance before landing on the ground. Kenshiro was not given enough time to stand up before Ryu responded with an axe kick, planting Kenshiro back on the ground. The sight of Kenshiro's blood gushing out from his injuries forced a sinister smile on Ryu's face. Kenshiro tried to get up but Ryu had other plans. He grabbed onto Kenshiro and threw him into the air. As Kenshiro flew into the air, Ryu began to charge another energy ball but this time the energy ball gave a purple hue, signifying the dark ki's corruption. Kenshiro was fully aware for what was gonna happen.

The purple energy ball continued to glow brighter and expand. The power within this energy ball was so great that the sand at Ryu's feet was being sucked up into the energy ball. Finally with an evil glint in his eye, Ryu launched the large purple energy ball towards Kenshiro.

" METSU HADOUKEN!" Ryu yelled.

The purple energy ball whizzed quickly to Kenshiro. Kenshiro once again pushed his arms towards the purple energy ball.

" TENSHO HONRETSU!" yelled Kenshiro, as the familiar energy blast excaped from his hand.

The energy blast collided with the purple energy ball but the purple energy ball continued through. Surprised, Kenshiro could only defend himself fom the imminent impact. As the purple energy ball hit Kenshiro, he was engulfed by the purple light. Kenshiro, weakened by the blast, fell to the ground resulting in a dust cloud forming. Ryu was clearly happy about seeing Kenshiro's fall as he rushed towards the site of Kenshiro's fall. Through the dust clouds he could see a figure on the ground. Thinking he had won, Ryu pounced on the figure, only to realise he had pounced on Kenshiro's charred leather jacket. Shocked and surprised, Ryu did not realise that the dust cloud had cleared and that Kenshiro was standing behind him. As Ryu finally realised Kenshiro's presence he tried to attack but Kenshiro was faster. He struck Ryu's chest, at the same time, striking his pressure point. Ryu could feels his entire body being immobilised and he tried in vain to counter the effects. Wih his entire body immobilised, Ryu became more violent. Anger and rage filled his already glowing red eyes. Kenshiro walked up to Ryu, Ryu struggling the entire time, until they were face to face.

" I struck your _Shintachu_ pressure point." said Kenshiro, " You will be immobilised until I say so."

Ryu growled with spite and hate. Knowing that Kenshiro could do anything to him made his blood boil with rage.

" Now, I will bring back the compassionate eyes that you showed me." exclaimed Kenshiro as his hands reached for Ryu's head.

Ryu struggled to avoid Kenshiro's hands but to no avail. As Kenshiro felt his hands on Ryu's head, he exhaled.

" HOKUTO SENKI RAIDAN!" yelled Kenshiro as light shined from his fingers.

Ryu screamed in agony as his entire body was filled with unimaginable pain. He struggled to move, to stop Kenshiro from performing his technique. However, the pain was too much to bear and as he continued screaming, Ryu's glowing red eyes became dimmer until Kenshiro could see Ryu's pupils. He lifted his hands from Ryu's head. Weakened by the attack, Ryu's head drooped onto his chest from exhaustion. Kenshiro, clearly exhausted, dropped to the ground panting. Soon Ryu looked up, his eyes back to their normal colour.

" What happened?" asked a clearly confused Ryu.

" You were overcomed by dark ki." explained Kenshiro, " You were trying to kill me."

Ryu face turned pale. His face showed that he was in shock.

" I had to use the Hokuto Senki Raidan technique to bring you back." exclaimed Kenshiro.

As he said those words, Kenshiro was surprised to see tears rolling down from Ryu's eyes. The look on Ryu's face showed great sadness and suffering.

" After all these years." cried Ryu, " I thought I had gotten rid of the Satsui no Hadou, yet it returns!"

More tears rolled from Ryu's eyes. His body, though immobile, shook furiously.

" I promised myself to never use it again. Never to hurt anyone anymore" Ryu continued, " And yet, I have."

Ryu's eyes turned to Kenshiro.

" Kill me." he requested.

Kenshiro was taken aback.

" Kill me before I become that monster again." replied Ryu, " Kill me before I hurt more people!"

" Ryu." exclaimed Kenshiro.

" Please Kenshiro." pleaded Ryu, " I beg you. Kill me!"

Kenshiro walked towards the immobile Ryu. Raising his fist, he looked at Ryu.

" Before I die," exclaimed Ryu, " I'd like to thank you for allowing me to spar with you."

Kenshiro became hesitant and his fist stood motionless. After a while, he raised his fist and struck Ryu on his chest. Ryu fell to the ground, seemingly dead. Kenshiro stayed for a moment.

" Why?" asked Ryu, as he felt his body was able to move again, " Why did you spare me?"

" Because," answered Kenshiro, " A man who is able to give his life away in order to stop himself from becoming the monster who will hurt more people is not a monster."

" I..." stammered Ryu

" You remind me of my friend, Ryuuga." exclaimed Kenshiro, " He too gave his life to prevent himself from turning into a monster."

Kenshiro offered his hand towards Ryu. At first, Ryu refuse to accept Kenshiro's hand but looking at Kenshiro's face, which was filled with compassion and hope, he realized he could change. With a tear in his eye and a smile on his face, Ryu placed his hand on Kenshiro's hand. Kenshiro pulled him up and slinged Ryu's arm across his shoulder.

" Come." said Kenshiro, " Let us go back to the village and treat our injuries."

The two fighters carried themselves and walked slowly back to the Yellow Village. Halfway to the Yellow Village, Ryu talked about how he came to study Ansatsuken from his foster father Gouken and how he would train with his best friend Ken. Kenshiro listened intently as he carried Ryu back to the Yellow Village.

" You know." Ryu exclaimed, " Was it fate that my best friend and my sparring partner happens to share the same name with the man whom I would call my greatest rival and my Saviour? "

Kenshiro remained silent.

" Do not worry." said Ryu, " Your silence answered..."

Ryu face turned into shock and so did Kenshiro's as they beheld the sight that saw. The Yellow village which was once brimming with crops and people was now wrecked and destroyed.

" Kenshiro." Ryu started

" I know." Kenshiro answered as they both rushed to the village.

The enormous gates that once protected the village now had a large gaping hole in them. Kenshiro and Ryu entered the village and was welcomed by the atmosphere of dread and sadness. The villagers were trying to build back the now damaged huts. A few dead bodies were strewn on the ground. Somewhere, a child was crying for his dead mother.

" Who could have done this?!" asked Ryu.

Kenshiro looked around. He immediately recognised the guard that was in charge of the elder's protection aiding the villagers.

" You!" Kenshiro asked, " Where is Elder Ougi?"

" He's in the healer's hut, sir!" responded the guard, " I'll take you there."

With Ryu on his shoulders, Kenshiro followed the guard to the healer's hut. As they entered, both fighters were shocked to see Ougi in the bed with bloodstains on his robe. Ryu got off Kenshiro's shoulders and dashed towards Ougi's side

" Ougi!" yelled Ryu, as he carried Ougi in his arms," What happened to the village?"

" Attacked." stammered Ougi, " Very strong... Couldn't hold him back."

" Who was it, Ougi?" asked Ryu.

" Man with red hair." stammered Ougi, " Prayer beads."

After the last statement, Ougi took his last breath and died in Ryu's arms. Ryu began to cry as Kenshiro watched on, sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly Ryu's eyes filled with rage. His body shook with anger as he held Ougi's lifeless body.

" It's him." Ryu exclaimed sternly, " He's here!"

Kenshiro looked at Ryu with a puzzled look.

" Gouki!" exclaimed Ryu.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fist of the Demon Vs Fist of the God of Death**

It was a sad day for the Yellow Village. A day ago, they were attacked by a mysterious red haired man wearing prayer beads around his neck. No one knew his motive for the unprecedented attack on their village. However, more important things had to be done and the thought of the red haired man's motive was put aside for that day. For today was the day the villagers of Yellow Village would bury their deceased elder, Ougi. A grave had been dug and the villagers were crowded around, their eyes filled with tears. Ryu kneeled before the grave, his head hung low in respect. Kenshiro stood above him, and though he appeared stoic as ever, his eyes gave away his sadness. Suddenly, a funeral horn was sounded. All the villagers, including Ryu, turned to the source of the sound. Slowly, four men appeared, carrying the lifeless body of Ougi to his grave. The villagers let them pass, their heads hung low in both sadness and respect, as the four men placed Ougi into his grave. Ryu stood up and grabbed the shovel that was near him. As he approached the grave, he looked at Ougi for the last time. Tears rolled from his eyes and landed on Ougi's body. Wiping his tears away, Ryu then began the ritual of burying Ougi. Soon, some of the villagers joined in. Slowly by slowly, Ougi's body was covered with the dirt until he disappeared from the eyes of Ryu and the villagers. With the grave closed, the villagers said their last respects and left to rebuild the village. Ryu remained standing there. Now his eyes shifted from sadness to rage.

" He's still alive!" Ryu exclaimed, " All this time I presumed he would have died. But now he's back and has taken another innocent life!"

Ryu's fist shook with anger.

" I will personally take care of Gouki myself!" exclaimed Ryu, " This is something I have to do."

Ryu turned around, expecting to face Kenshiro. To his utter surprise, Kenshiro had disappeared.

" Kenshiro?" asked a confused Ryu.

Meanwhile, a great distance away from the Yellow Village stood Gouki, his back facing the village as he awaited his opponent. Hearing footsteps, he turned around to meet Kenshiro face to face.

" You are Gouki?" asked Kenshiro sternly.

" That would be me." replied Gouki, a small smile on his face.

" Why?" Kenshiro asked, " Why desecrate the entire village? What did you want?"

" Nothing." replied Gouki, " It was only a ruse to get you to meet me."

" What did you want to meet me for?" Kenshiro asked.

Gouki let out a small laugh before looking to the skies.

" For years I have been searching for the perfect opponent to test my skills." Gouki explained, " However, each fighter I faced was not worthy of my skill!"

" That was when I saw your little demonstration, man of Hokuto." Gouki said, his finger pointing towards Kenshiro, " I knew I had found the perfect opponent. However, I needed a way to get you out. I knew you wouldn't fight unless I did something to upset you."

" So in order to see me, you..." Kenshiro said, shocked.

" Yes." replied Gouki with an air of pride, " I destroyed the village!"

Kenshiro eyes filled with rage. The rage amplified his battle ki to the point it ripped his jacket off.

" You bastard!" Kenshiro yelled, " For your actions, you will die here!"

Gouki appeared pleased at the way Kenshiro reacted. As he took his stance, a smile broke on his face.

" Come then!" challenged Gouki, " Show me the true power of your fist!"

Both fighters were in their stance. Their ki flowed against each other, causing the air around them to become distorted. Suddenly, both fighters eyes flashed as they rushed towards one another. Gouki attacked first by unleashing a few powerful punches towards Kenshiro. Kenshiro parried and counter attacked with every attack he was given with another punch. Both fighters blocked and counter attacked their opponent's attack for a few seconds before Gouki was able to grab Kenshiro's arm and threw Kenshiro to the ground. Kenshiro, unhurt by the toss, lifted his right leg up, hitting Gouki in the head. Gouki stumbled back, giving Kenshiro enough time to get up and respond with a back roundhouse kick to Gouki's face, sending him to the ground. Gouki quickly got up and unleashed a combo of kicks and punches. Kenshiro dodged through each attack with ease before seeing an opening in Gouki's defense. As he was about to strike the opening, Kenshiro was caught off guard by a powerful uppercut from Gouki, sending him flying into air and landing a few feet from Gouki.

" You thought you had me." gloated Gouki, " I intentionally opened my defense so that you would drop yours and receive my Gou Shoryuken!"

Kenshiro got up. A mark from from Gouki's attack was seen clearly on Kenshiro's chest.

" His uppercut was stronger than Ryu's." wondered Kenshiro, " Is it because of his dark ki?"

Gouki seeing an opportunity, jumped into the air and started shooting purple fireballs towards Kenshiro.

" GOU HADOKEN!" yelled Gouki.

Kenshiro moved to dodge each fireball, as he tried to get closer to Gouki. As soon as he was near enough, Kenshiro leaped into the air and attacked Gouki with a chop. Gouki used his arms to block the attack, but the force of the chop was enough to send him back to the ground. As he landed, he felt a large pressure on his shoulder which ripped his gi. Stumbling back in pain, Gouki was surprised to see a bruise on his shoulder.

" Hokuto Shichishi Kiheizan." exclaimed Kenshiro, " You were lucky your dark ki was able to protect your body. If not, your arm would have been ripped off."

Gouki growled in anger and launched a series of kicks towards Kenshiro before unleashing a hurricane kick.

" TATSUMAKI ZANKUKYAKU!" yelled Gouki.

Kenshiro was having a hard time dodging Gouki's hurricane kick.

" His hurricane kick is even faster than Ryu's." Kenshiro thought, " I can barely see them!"

As Gouki's hurricane kick came to a stop, he began charging another fireball and instantly launched it at an open Kenshiro.

" SHAKUNETSU HADOUKEN!" yelled Gouki.

Kenshiro grunted in pain as he was hit by the swirling fireball which knocked him a few feet away. As he landed, blood gushed out from his mouth.

" What's the matter, Hokuto man?!" Gouki taunted, " If you can't defeat me, Hokuto Shinken must be really useless."

This made Kenshiro even more angrier.

" Hokuto Shinken is invincible!" Kenshiro exclaimed as he stood up.

" We shall see!" retorted Gouki as he launched a flying kick towards Kenshiro.

Kenshiro place his hands together, his fingers pointing towards the incoming Gouki.

" HOKUTO GOSHO HA!" yelled Kenshiro as a large beam of energy surged from his hands towards Gouki.

Gouki was caught off guard and absorbed the full brunt of Kenshiro's attack. As the beam subsided, Kenshiro prepared for his next attack.

" HOKUTO HIEI KEN!" Kenshiro yelled and launched into a flying kick.

Gouki was too weak to dodge and block the attack as he received Kenshiro's flying kick right in the chest, causing blood to gush out. Gouki crashed to the ground while Kenshiro landed a few feet from Gouki's crash site. Kenshiro approached the crash site as Gouki struggled to stand up.

" Your time on this earth has run out." exclaimed Kenshiro, " It's time to go to Hell!"

Gouki stood there, blood on every part of his body, and smiled.

Kenshiro prepared the final blow. As he was about to hit Gouki, Gouki's eyes flashed. Suddenly, Gouki went through Kenshiro's body, leaving after images behind him. Surprised, Kenshiro tried hitting Gouki but missed. Gouki stopped just behind Kenshiro and smiled. Kenshiro, surprised, turned to face Gouki. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain throughout his body and blood gushed out. Kenshiro dropped to his knees, surprised and hurt by the attack.

" Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon." exclaimed Gouki, " Allows me to attack my opponents without them so much as touching me."

Gouki turned towards Kenshiro, who was trying his hardest to stand up. As Kenshiro stood up, Gouki once again used Shun Goku Satsu on Kenshiro, causing more blood to gush out from Kenshiro's body. He continued using this technique until Kenshiro fell to the ground, body bleeding all over. Kenshiro struggled to stand up as Gouki watched.

" Your Shun Goku Satsu will not defeat me!" exclaimed Kenshiro, as he stood up, " Hokuto Shinken is invincible!"

" Hmmm!" scoffed Gouki, " I admire your confidence. Too bad it is misplaced."

Once again, Gouki used the Shun Goku Satsu. However, this time Kenshiro was prepared.

" If this worked on Souther, it should work on him!" thought Kenshiro.

As Gouki grew close, Kenshiro pushed his hands towards Gouki.

" TENSHO HONRETSU!" yelled Kenshiro, as an energy blast launched from his fingers.

However, the energy blast when through Gouki, surprising Kenshiro. As Gouki appeared behind him, Kenshiro felt the same painful experience and even more blood gushed out from his body. Kenshiro struggled to remain standing.

" Kenshiro!" Gouki gloated, " It is pointless! Only two men can defeat my Shun Goku Satsu but they are already dead!"

Kenshiro remained motionless

" PREPARE TO DIE!" yelled Gouki and launched into another Shun Goku Satsu.

As Gouki approached Kenshiro, Kenshiro's eyes flashed and suddenly Kenshiro's body was split into several images. This greatly surprised and confused Gouki, that he stopped. As he stood there, the images of Kenshiro circled around him. Finally, the images reformed back into Kenshiro. As Gouki stood there, still confused, he felt a sharp pain all over his body, causing blood to gush out. This caused Gouki to fall to the ground.

" What?" stammered a confused Gouki, " How were you able to use Shun Goku Satsu as well?"

" No." replied Kenshiro, " This is not Shun Goku Satsu."

" Then , what is it?!" Gouki demanded.

" Hokuto Shinken's Secret Ultimate Technique!" explained Kenshiro, " MUSOU TENSEI!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Young Champion's Light**

Gouki could only crouch on the spot, his body bleeding from Kenshiro's attack. Kenshiro stood a few feet from him, waiting for Gouki's move.

" Musou Tensei?" asked Gouki, as he stood up.

" It may look similar to your Shun Goku Satsu." explained Kenshiro, " But unlike Shun Goku Satsu which uses dark ki, Musou Tensei uses the sadness I've experienced in my journeys."

" Then, you must be a really sad man, Kenshiro." Gouki replied, " Do not worry though. I will end that sadness!"

Gouki took his stance, blood gushing out from every part of his body.

" And I'll use my Shun Goku Satsu to achieve it!" Gouki exclaimed as dark ki exploded from his body.

Kenshiro took his stance.

" Come on!" exclaimed Kenshiro.

Gouki launched into his Shun Goku Satsu and charged towards Kenshiro. Kenshiro responded by entering Musou Tensei and charging towards Gouki. It was a magnificient sight. Though both fighters were intangible to each other, every clash left a mark on their body. The air around them was distorted by the interference of their battle ki and their techniques. The ground began to crack due to the strength of both fighter's assault.

Meanwhile, Ryu who was searching for Kenshiro felt a dark presence in his body. It was as if his Satsui no Hadou was being pulled by something. Ryu knew this feeling well and followed it. As he neared his destination, the pull on the Satsui no Hadou within him became stronger and stronger. Finally reaching the source of the attraction, Ryu was amazed by what he saw. Both Kenshiro and Gouki had stopped attacking each other, though their assault on each other was obvious as new wounds were on their body. Both seemed exchausted, but were keeping their guard up. Blood was dripping on the desert floor, turning the white sands blood red. Suddenly, Gouki stood up straight and began to laugh.

Kenshiro was clearly perplexed but refused to lower his guard.

" Finally!" cried Gouki, his fist shaking with joy, " I have found a worthy opponent to fight my true self!"

Ryu's eyes flashed and he quickly ran towards both fighters, somehow knowing Gouki's intention. Meanwhile, Gouki lifted his blood soaked hand and grabbed onto his prayer beads. He pulled on to it, intending to remove it when...

" HADOUKEN!" cried Ryu as he launched a blue fireball towards Gouki. Gouki was caught by surprise but was quick enough to jump away from Ryu's fireball. Kenshiro turned towards Ryu as Ryu leapt in front of him.

" Kenshiro!" warned Ryu, " You mustn't allow Gouki to remove his beads!"

Kenshiro was confused but seeing Gouki's face twist into an expression of being caught out was enough for Kenshiro.

" Boy!" yelled Gouki, " You dare interfere in a duel between masters?!"

" If it keeps you from killing him!" Ryu yelled as he launched into a hurricane kick.

" TATSUMAKI SEPPUNYAKU!" Ryu yelled, heading towards Gouki.

" PATHETIC! GOU HADOUKEN!" yelled Gouki, as he launched a purple fireball towards Ryu.

However, Ryu had timed his hurricane kick to stop just as he was right in front of Gouki, allowing him to crouch and evade Gouki's fireball, and immediately launched into a double uppercut attack.

" SHINKU SHORYUKEN!" yelled Ryu, hitting Gouki in the chest twice.

Gouki grunted in pain as the force of Ryu's double uppercut attack sent him into the air, blood gushing out his mouth. He landed a few feet away from both Ryu and Kenshiro. Clearly fazed by the attack, Gouki struggled to get up.

" Bastard!" said Gouki, as blood gushed out from every wound, " Boy! If you interfere once more, I will KILL you!"

Gouki then pointed towards Kenshiro.

" Kenshiro." Gouki exclaimed, " You are lucky that I do not approve of a two against one fight but mark my words! I will DESTROY you!"

Gouki turned his back towards Ryu and Kenshiro and ,with immense power, leaped into the air until his body disappeared from the horizon. Ryu sighed a sigh of relief.

" Thank god I was able to stop him before he removed the beads." Ryu exclaimed, a small smile on his face, " Kenshiro..."

Ryu turned to face Kenshiro but was shocked to see Kenshiro collapsed on the ground.

" KENSHIRO!" cried Ryu, rushing to Kenshiro's side.

Kenshiro could barely move, his injuries finally getting to him.

" Don't worry, Kenshiro!" Ryu exclaimed as he placed Kenshiro on his back, " I'll take you back to the Yellow Village."

With Kenshiro on his back, Ryu trudged towards the Yellow Village.

Meanwhile, after the immense leap, Gouki had crashed a great distance away from Ryu and Kenshiro's position. He too had succumbed to his injuries and was having a very hard time moving.

" Curse that boy!" Gouki yelled, slowly trudging. " He has once again interfered with my battles."

Gouki was so pre-occupied by his thoughts he failed to notice four nameless Shuras had surrounded him.

" My, my!" exclaimed the leader, " You look to be in a bad shape, old man!"

" GET AWAY FROM ME, INSECTS!" Gouki angrily yelled.

" Hey!," exclaimed the second Shura, " That's not how you treat our leader!"

" Yeah!" replied the third Shura, " Let's kill him!"

All four Shuras leapt into the air, spears in the hands, ready to beat Gouki to death.

Gouki, already in pain from his injuries, had had enough.

" TO HELL WITH YOU INSIGNIFICANT INSECTS!" Gouki yelled, " SHUN GOKU SATSU!"

In an instance , all four Shuras were dead. More blood gushed out from Gouki's body after his attack, resulting in him collapsing to the ground.

" I must find shelter!" Gouki cried, as he crawled towards an unknown direction. " I will nurse my pain and humiliation and repay that boy and Kenshiro back twofolds!"

Back at the Yellow Village, Kenshiro's eyes flashed open. He found himself in the same healer hut that both Ryu and Ougi were admitted. Kenshiro sat up on his bed not before discovering the bandages around his body. He got up and walked slowly to the entrance of the hut .Pushing away the curtains that were covering the entrance, the bright sunlight temporarily blinded Kenshiro. As his vision cleared, he saw the villagers still in the process of rebuilding the village. Most of the huts were already back to their livable condition and some of the villagers were now digging a new well. Aiding them was Ryu, who was digging away together with the villagers. Kenshiro walked up to him and quietly observed Ryu. It did not take long for Ryu to realize someone was watching him. He turned around and was surprised by Kenshiro's appearance.

" Kenshiro!" Ryu cried, as he climbed out from the hole which was to be the new well, " What are you doing up?! You should rest."

" I am fine." replied Kenshiro, " Thanks for your concern."

Both Kenshiro and Ryu then turned to look at the villagers who were digging away. Their face was no longer that of sadness but of joy and happiness. Smiles were now on their once sorrowful faces.

" They are back to normal." exclaimed Ryu with a smile, " They're smiling again."

" Indeed they are." Kenshiro replied, " It was you that brought the light back onto their hearts."

" It was also your involvement that helped." said Ryu.

Both fighters stood motionless as they took in the atmosphere.

" Ryu?" asked Kenshiro.

" Yes?" answered a smiling Ryu.

" Tell me." requested Kenshiro, " Who is this Gouki?"

Ryu face suddenly turned pale. The smile that was on his face dissappeared completely.

" Do you really want to know?" sighed Ryu.

" I do." replied Kenshiro.

Ryu sighed a heavy sigh.

" Follow me." said Ryu, gesturing towards the healer's hut.

Kenshiro and Ryu headed towards the healer's hut. Inside the hut, Ryu proceeded to take a chair and promptly sat down.

" Take a seat." said Ryu, gesturing to the empty chair next to him.

Kenshiro took his seat, his heart determined to find out more about this new enemy.

" In order to truly know who Gouki is," Ryu began, " You must first listen to the Tale of Two Brothers. It all began when..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Tale of Two Brothers**

The trees swayed as a small breeze came over the forest. The forest was a serene place, the water coming directly from the mountain, it's location was secret. The forest was lush with trees of tall height and masked the ground from sunlight, only allowing a few beams of light to pass through, forming a pattern of light. In this forest, two young men stood facing each other. One was tall, with short spiky red hair in a black gi whilst the other had short black hair and wore a white gi. Sitting and watching over them on a rock was an elderly man, wearing an old tattered robe with prayer beads around his neck.

" Take your stance." commanded the elderly man to both the young men.

Both men took their stance. As the seconds flew, they remain motionless. Suddenly, in an instant both men charged towards each other. Both unleashed combos of kicks and punches to each other with each parrying the other's blow. The elder man looked on, his mind clearly interested in the fight.

" Even though they are brothers by blood." the elderly man thought to himself, " Their fighting style greatly differs."

" Gouki's style of fighting is brutal and merciless." the elderly man continued ,his eyes on the man in the black gi, " He has the intention needed by his martial art style."

" Gouken, however, appears to be holding back." continued the elderly man, his focus now on the man with the white gi, " Even now he shows compassion to his opponents."

The elderly man's thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. Both Gouki and Gouken had simultaneously punched each other in the face, the force of their punch sending them a few feet apart. Both were panting from exhaustion, yet both of them took their stance.

" Enough." commanded the elderly man, " Training is finished."

Gouki and Gouken relaxed and headed towards the elderly man and knelt before him.

" Master Goutetsu." asked a sweaty Gouki, " How did I do?"

" You did well, Gouki." commented Goutetsu, " You have proven yourself to be capable of the brutality of the art."

Goutetesu then turned his focus to Gouken, who remained silent.

" Gouken." asked Goutetsu, " Why are you holding back? Is it because he is your brother?"

Gouken shook his head.

" No, Master Goutetsu." Gouken answered, " I just don't feel like the style should be used for killing people."

Goutetsu shook his head.

" It cannot be helped." exclaimed Goutetsu, " Our style is an assassination style. You should know that by now."

Gouken sighed heavily, knowing he was defeated by that fact.

" Yes, Master." Gouken replied.

" Good." exclaimed Goutetsu, " Pack up your gear and return back to the dojo."

Goutetsu stood up and headed back to the dojo, leaving the two brothers behind. Both Gouken and Gouki proceeded to pack up the gear.

" Gouken," Gouki started, " Why do you hate the killing aspect of our style so much. You should embrace it."

" I don't hate it." replied Gouken, " I just don't think it should be used to kill people."

Gouki sighed and place his arm over Gouken's shoulder.

" Big Brother, you are still so soft." exclaim Gouki, " How will you be strong enough to defeat your opponents with a mindset like that?"

" Not all fights are won by the measure of brutality you give them." retaliated Gouken.

Gouki sighed, scratching his head.

" I can never understand you." said Gouki, " You want to be strong but at the same time you want to be soft as well."

Gouki walked ahead of Gouken, heading towards the dojo.

" And what is it that you want, little brother?" asked Gouken.

This stopped Gouki in his tracks.

" Me?" replied Gouki, " I just want to be the strongest fighter in the world. And if I have to be brutal and merciless to do so, I will."

Gouki continued to walk away until he disappeared in the thickness of the trees. Gouken let out a sad sigh.

" But is it worth giving up your soul to the Satsui No Hadou?" asked Gouken, as he headed back to the dojo.

Few months have passed since the was in his room meditating when there came a knock on his door. Goutetsu stood up and opened the door to find Gouken standing outside.

" What is it, Gouken?" asked Goutetsu.

" I'm leaving, Master." replied Gouken.

" Why?" asked a surprised Goutetsu, " Why are you leaving?"

" My Master." Gouken replied, " I know our style is an assasination style, but I wish to train in the peaceful aspects of our style. I'm afraid the longer I stay here, I will not be able to fulfill that wish."

Goutetsu was clearly stunned but slowly his face relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face.

" I understand." Goutetsu replied, " You may leave."

" Thank you, Master." responded Gouken, excitement in his voice.

A few days later, Gouken was packed and ready to leave. Gouki stood right by him.

" Do you really have to go, brother?" asked Gouki.

" I do." replied Gouken, " It is best for you and Master Goutetsu. You'll be able to continue learning Goutetsu's teachings and obtain your dream."

Gouki remained silent. Gouken, aware of what his younger brother was thinking, put his hands on Gouki's shoulders.

" Do not worry." Gouken said, " I will return to see both you and Master Goutesu. For the time being, become the strongest fighter you want to be and protect our Master."

Gouki stood silent for a while. Finally, he was able to talk.

" I will." replied Gouki, " Good luck on your journey."

" Thanks, little brother." said Gouken, and he proceeded to walk away from the dojo, which was both his home and his training ground. Gouken looked back for a last glimpse of Gouki and the dojo before continuing on his journey.

Few years went by and Gouken found himself taking the familiar path he used to take to the dojo. He had successfully opened his own dojo and had two students. Feeling that he had accomplished his dreams, he decided to visit Gouki and Goutetsu. As he neared the dojo, the sky slowly became darker and darker, until Gouken could only see the , the nights were quiet and serene. However, Gouken felt a dark atmosphere around the forest trees.

" Something is not right." Gouken thought to himself, as he continued to walk.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the night sky. Gouken was shocked.

" That sounded like...MASTER!" exclaimed Gouken and he rushed towards the dojo.

As he neared the dojo, he heard the same scream coming from Goutetsu's room. Gouken ran and kicked Goutetsu's door down. What he saw not only scarred him mentally but also psychologically. His Master, Goutetsu was lying motionless on the ground, blood spewing from his chest. Standing above him, was a dark figure with glowing red eyes. His hands were bloody and he appeared to be holding something. On closer inspection, it was Goutetsu's prayer beads. Seeing the appearance of Gouken, the figure laughed.

" Welcome back, Brother." the figure exclaimed, " I've finally done it. My dream is now a reality."

Gouken could not believe his ears. His heart was beating furiously and his mind kept telling him not to say what he had wanted to say.

" Gouki?" asked Gouken.

The figure smiled a sinister smile and he held up the blood stained prayer bead in the air.

" Yes, it is I." he exclaimed, " Gouki!"

Gouken was shocked. Gouki, whose face was once human, now looked like that of a demon.

" What happened to you?" asked Gouken sternly, " What did you do to our Master?!"

" He is no longer my Master." exclaimed Gouki, " For I have exceeded him, in anyway possible. I AM THE STRONGEST FIGHTER THERE IS!"

Gouken was shocked and stunned at the changed Gouki.

" Brother, the Satsui no Hadou has shown me true power. " Gouki exclaimed, excitement in his voice, " Even Goutetsu was afraid of it! But me, I chose to accept the Satsui no Hadou, no, embrace it fully!"

" Gouki!" yelled Gouken, " Have you gone mad?!"

" Maybe." replied Gouki, " But I don't care if I'm mad as long as I remain the strongest fighter there is!"

Tears rolled from Gouken's eyes.

" You are no longer my brother." Gouken exclaimed, bitterly, " The brother I knew was noble to his cause and would never hurt anyone on purpose. But now, you killed my Master and condemned your soul to the Satsui no Hadou. For that you must be destroyed!"

Gouki was clearly surprised by Gouken's challenge, but surprise turned into excitement.

" GOOD! GOOD! COME THEN, BIG BROTHER!" yelled Gouki, " I"LL SHOW YOU HOW PATHETIC YOUR STYLE IS COMPARED TO THE POWER OF THE SATSUI NO HADOU!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Omen Star**

" The fight was intense, with both unable to overcome the other." continued Ryu, " Now, they were no longer brothers, but mortal enemies."

" Who won the fight?" asked Kenshiro.

" No one knows." replied Ryu, " All I know is that somehow the fight ended and they never saw each other again."

" That still does not explain your hate of him, Ryu." exclaimed Kenshiro.

" I'm getting there." replied Ryu " Soon, my master felt we were ready and allowed us to compete in the Street Fighter competition. I had somehow won against Sagat and was on my way together with Ken to inform my master of my victory."

"However," exclaimed Ryu, his eyes turning dark, " We found our dojo in ruins. Ken and I searched frantically for our master, Gouken but he was nowhere to be found. All the while we were searching, Gouki was watching us nearby. It didn't take us long to realize he was the culprit and we challenged him to a fight. Unfortunately, we lost to him even when Ken and I teamed up against him. I was sure he was going to kill us but he stayed his hand."

" Why?" asked Kenshiro.

"Because." replied Ryu, " He saw the Satsui no Hadou within me. He wanted to make me like him."

Ryu's fist shook with rage.

" But I'll never be like him!" yelled Ryu, " To lose one's humanity is to stop being human. To be able to feel emotions and to care for the people you love!"

Ryu panted, the yelling giving him out.

" I understand." said Kenshiro.

" What?" asked Ryu.

" You fear becoming like him." replied Kenshiro, " You both share the common trait of becoming the strongest fighter you can be. It is no wonder he wanted to you to become like him."

Ryu stayed silent, surprised that Kenshiro understood him so well.

" When I fought with Gouki," explained Kenshiro, " I felt every emotion from his fists. Though the dark ki masked it, I felt his passion for being the strongest fighter in his art. His path may be a dark one but he still has the heart of a true fighter."

" He's a murderer, Kenshiro!" exclaimed Ryu, " He killed so many fighters."

" I am not saying he is not guilty of his crimes." esplained Kenshiro, " I am merely stating what I felt. It was the same feeling when I sparred with you. Both of you have the same raw passion for being the strongest."

" So," exclaimed Ryu, his head hung low, " You're saying I'm not so different than him?"

" You both may have the passion." replied Kenshiro, placing his hand on Ryu's shoulder, " The difference is how you achieve your goal. Gouki grows stronger by killing those stronger than him, but you grow stronger by learning from your friends. That's why I know you will never be like him, because you care for your friends."

Ryu looked up, a hint of hope in his eyes.

" In my opinion," continued Kenshiro, " You are stronger than him, not physically but spiritually. You are strong because you are able to resist the temptation of the Satsui no Hadou. This is because you have friends to remind you who you are and that you are not like him."

Ryu smiled.

"Thank you, Kenshiro." said Ryu, " You remind me a lot about Ken."

" Er, excuse me." asked a guard who had just entered the hut, " We need your help, Ryu."

" Alright." exclaimed Ryu, standing up. " Thanks, Kenshiro. You've been very helpful."

Kenshiro smiled as Ryu walked out of the hut.

Meanwhile, Gouki sat in a cave, meditating. It was only a day ago when he had found the empty cave he was in. As he meditated, the cave filled with dark ki, his wounds healing remarkably fast.

" Soon." Gouki thought to himself, " I will have my fight with the Hokuto man. And this time, I will show no mercy!"

Suddenly, Gouki felt a presence. His eyes flashed open and the dark ki in the cave disappeared. He lifted his hand up, as flames of dark ki engulfed his hand.

" The Satsui no Hadou calls out to me." he thought to himself, " Have you found another worthy opponent?"

Gouki stood up and went out of the cave. As he stood there, he felt the pull of the Satsui no Hadou getting stronger.

" Interesting." Gouki said to himself, " I have never felt this strong of a pull for so long. Who is it that is making my blood boil and dark ki scream?!"

Back in the Yellow Village, night has fallen. The villagers, tired from rebuilding the village have all gone to sleep. Only Ryu and Kenshiro remained awake, watching out for any attack that may come to the village.

" You really should be resting." exclaimed Ryu to Kenshiro, " It was only two days ago when you faced Gouki, you shouldn't be walking around."

" As I've said, Ryu." replied Kenshiro, " I am fine. I have suffered worse injuries than this."

" Still." complained Ryu, " You shouldn't have to accompany me on guard duty."

" It's alright." exclaimed Kenshiro, " Besides, I like to look at the stars at night. From here, you can see the heavens."

" I see the Big Dipper is out tonight." exclaimed Ryu, " Why is your style called Hokuto Shinken a.k.a 'Fist of the North Star'?"

" It is believed that Hokuto a.k.a the North Star acts as the bringer of order when the heavens are in disarray." explained Kenshiro, " As such, those who are under the influence of Hokuto's fate will never find peace without conflict."

" Is that why you never stay at a village for too long?" asked Ryu.

" Indeed." answered Kenshiro, " When Hokuto appears, conflicts are bound to happen."

" I see." replied Ryu, " What about that star?"

Kenshiro looked to the star which Ryu was pointing at. The star was located a great distance away from the Big Dipper but was glowing a bright red. Suddenly, shock came over Kenshiro. The shock was so immense that Kenshiro stood up.

Ryu, sensing something wrong, stood up as well.

" What's wrong, Kenshiro?" Ryu asked.

" That star!" exclaimed Kenshiro, " That's the Omen star!"

" The Omen Star?" asked Ryu.

" The star signifies the arrival of the Great Destroyer, the Bringer of Chaos!" exclaimed Kenshiro, fists shaking.

" But who could it be?" asked Ryu.

Meanwhile, at an even greater distance from the Yellow Village, a figure was walking towards an abandoned city. He was dressed in white gi pants and was wearing red fingerless gloves, with metal dots aligned in the form of a triangle. His body was filled with scars with a very large prominent one on his chest. As he walked towards an abandoned building, he was quickly surrounded by six nameless Shuras. The leader of this gang, standing 8 feet tall with his long blond hair covering half his face, confronted the man,.

" You're in Kaine territory, mister!" exclaimed the leader, pointing a spiked mace towards the man, " Either pay us with food or die!"

The man did not reply but merely smirked. This made the leader mad.

" So." the leader once agin exclaimed, " A tough guy, eh? Well, we'll see how tough you are when you face my Shuras!"

The six nameless Shuras took out their staffs and circled the man, laughing at his impending doom.

"ATTACK!" yelled the leader and the six nameless Shura pounced onto the man.

The leader pulled back his hair and started to laugh uncontrollably, but his laughter turned silent when he saw all six Shuras lying dead on the ground. The man stood there as if the attack had no effect on him.

" So, you're fighter!" exclaimed the leader, " Good, I haven't been able to test my Northern Mace Wielding Style in a long time. Let's see what you got!"

The leader started spinning his mace in a fast rotation, slowly stepping towards the man. The man stood silently, his arms crossed. The leader got nearer and nearer until was 10 feet away from the man. Suddenly, the leader moved his mace to strike the man.

" Northern Mace Wielding Movement No.65, The Splitting of the Boulder!" yelled the leader, as he swung the mace down on the man.

Suddenly, the man moved his hand and stopped the mace before it hit his head. This surprised the leader so much that he froze in his position.

" Is that all?" exclaimed the man, before proceeding to punching the leader in the gut.

The punch was so powerful, it knocked the wind out of the leader, lossening his grip on the mace. The man then attacked with combinations of kicks and punches before using an uppercut that hit the leader square on the chin. The force of the uppercut sent the leader flying a few feet away from the man. His body bruised and bleeding from the attacks that were inflicted on him, the leader barely made out the figure of the man standing over him. The man grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him into the air, the leader's legs dangling uselessly.

" Please, Man with the Seven Scars." the leader pleaded, " I'm sorry. Please spare my life. I promise I would change."

Hearing this the man laughed, which both frightened and surprised the leader.

" I am not the Man with the Seven Scars." exclaimed the man.

" But, then, who are you?" stammered the leader.

Suddenly, one of the man's eye flashed red and the man proceeded to break the leader's neck. The leader's body fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. The man, his eye still glowing, stood above the leader, his foot on his head.

" I am Kazuya Mishima! And THIS IS MY WORLD!"


End file.
